Hooligans
by Sportin' Purple Neck Pillows
Summary: The expulsion of my brother was a huge shock to us, and hard for us to deal with. So, like our sister, we ran, to England, the land of tea and Royalty. That's what we expected, what we didn't expect was Pete Dunham and the GSE. But that's what we got.
1. To England

**Author's Notes: This is my attempt at a Green Street Hooligans story. I will be switching up some minor things, but I will generally be following the same outline as the movie. So, I hope you enjoy. Please review! Thanks a bunch lovelies! **

* * *

><p>It's been just me and my brother for a while. My mom, well, she died along time ago. My sister, Shannon, ran away to England when she died. As for my loving father, let's just leave it at that he's never really been the loving father type. Or well, not for a while at least.<p>

My brother is Matt Buckner, nearly a Harvard graduate for journalism. And a damn good one at that. He's been my inspiration throughout my whole high school career. If it weren't for him I probably wouldn't have been able to make it, and especially not with honors.

So that's why when the news he gave me today, I wanted to rip the fucking head off of Jeremy Van fucking Holden. The fucking bastard.

Let's replay that little bit.

I was sitting at home waiting for Matt to do his daily call. I was surprised as hell when he walked through the front door with his duffel bag and back pack. He usually came home for the weekends, but it was the middle of the week.

Standing up I went over and gave him a hug. "Not that I'm not happy you're here or anything. But what the hell are you doing here, Matt."

Shaking his head he went and sat on the ridiculously expensive couch putting his head in his hands. That's not a good sign.

Quickly I made my way over to my older brother and wrapped my arm around him while rubbing his side. "What's wrong brother?"

He sighed deeply before lifting his head to look me in the eye. Something was really wrong. "I got kicked out of Harvard Ari."

So many thoughts were running through my head I couldn't decipher one from the next. It was such a shock, I didn't know what to think. How could my brother get kicked out of Harvard? "What happened?"

He then proceeded to tell me the whole story. How Van Holden is a fucking coke head and how _my _brother had taken the fall for it. Because in Van Holden's eyes, he didn't have as much to lose.

I shook my head at my brother feeling absolute disgust for the piece of shit who was still in Harvard. "You should fight it Matt."

Looking me straight in the eye he gave me a sad smile. "I can't Ari. You know who the Van Holden's are, you've met them." He was right. They were like the fucking elite, we would have no chance in hell without sound proof.

"So what now?" I asked leaning back on the couch and looking up at our high ceiling.

Lying back also Matt looked away from me. "Jeremy gave me ten thousand dollars."

And he took it? "Tell me you didn't take it Matt."

He shook his head and still wouldn't look me in the eye. "That's a lot of money Ariana." Finally he looked at me. "I think I'm going to go see Shannon. Get out of here for a while."

That was kind of a tough subject for the both of us. We hadn't seen Shannon for like seven years. As soon as our mother died and the funeral was over she fled the country, leaving us. Neither of us even went to her wedding. I still feel guilty when I think about that, but it's not nearly as bad as her leaving her twelve and sixteen year old siblings to take care of themselves.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked and he nodded without hesitation.

"Yes, I need this Ari." He said with his sad smile back in place. Nodding I stood up and started walking to my bedroom. He quickly jumped up and started following me. "What are you doing?" He asked. I could hear the slightly panicked tone to his voice.

When I got to my room I pulled out a large duffel bag and started filling it with clothes. He stood at the door watching me. "I'm going with you Matt."

Stepping inside the room he walked over and stopped my by placing his hand on my shoulder. "You're starting college in the fall Ariana. You can't afford to do this now, you've got too much to lose."

I shook my head at my big brother. "I know." I turned back around and started packing again. "But then again, I could just take a year off."

"Ariana." He said in that condescending tone. "You know that most people who take a year off don't go back."

I nodded. "Yes, and if I don't you just have to support me Matt." I told him turning around and giving him my serious look, telling him this is what I wanted.

With another big sigh he pulled me into a hug and I felt him nod into my shoulder. That was it, we were going to England.

That was the reason we are now getting off of the 'tube' and making our way up to meet our sister after already riding on a train, and a plane. Long day it's been for us.

I was a little nervous at the new surroundings and all the people that were around. I wasn't quite sure what to think of the new place just yet. As if sensing my uneasiness Matt reached over and tugged me under his arm. "It's alright Sis. You're fine."

Smiling up at him we continued up the stairs and into the open. Right next to the opening of the 'tube' station there was an overturned phone booth with broken glass all around. What happened there? "Matt!" A woman called and my big brother pulled away with a large smile on his face as he jogged off to a beautiful blue eyed woman, our sister.

They both pulled each other in for a large hug and I couldn't help but smile. Maybe this would be good for us, reconnect us after all these years. I walked over as they were talking and smiled at her. "Hi Shannon."

She looked over at me and her eyes widened when she took in my person. Matt didn't exactly tell her that I was tagging along. Her eyes began to water a bit and she quickly pulled me in for a hug as well. "My god, Ariana. You've grown so much." She whispered into my ear and I felt my own eyes sting a little.

Reunions are way too damn emotional. "Yeah, I'm not exactly twelve anymore." I told her and internally winced. I didn't mean it as a dig. "Just graduated high school." I added quickly with a large grin. As much as I wasn't exactly the most scholarly student, I was proud of that accomplishment.

She smiled at me again. "I'm so proud of you." Looking back over at Matt she smiled and grabbed us both by our arms and pulled us over to a stroller. "Uncle Matt, Auntie Ari, meet Ben."

He was adorable. Big blue eyes and blonde hair. Beautiful child. "Hey there little guy." Matt said with a big smile leaning in and smiling at the boy.

I smiled at the two and when he moved I stepped forward. "Hi there Ben. I'm your Auntie Ari." He giggled and looked around. Turning I smiled at my big sister. "He's beautiful Shan."

Smiling she nodded then turned to Matt with a little more serious face. "It is so good to see you two." I nodded. "But what are you doing here?" Ah, the question that was going to be asked sooner or later.

On the way to Shannon's house Matt explained the whole situation to her and I added my own two cents when I felt needed. I definitely had to step in when she pretty much didn't believe that he wasn't the one doing the drugs. "Yes, really." Matt said with a look that said that he couldn't believe she was asking.

She nodded but still didn't look convinced. "It's just, you could tell me if you were taking-" I didn't let her finish.

"He's not doing drugs Shannon." I told her and she gave me a look. "I know my brother, he doesn't do that. Even if he wanted to fight it there would be no way he could win. They're the Van Holden's, they practically run the whole damn show."

Her eyes widened and she turned back to Matt. "So, you didn't even fight it."

Matt's eyes closed for a moment as he sighed. "I wouldn't have even had a chance." That was the moment I felt for my brother the most. He deserved that diploma, he worked so hard, and one rich bastard ruined that all for him. He looked so lost and broken, knowing he wouldn't have a chance. I swore, at that moment, I'd get Van Holden back for my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes, 2: Thanks all who've read this what is probably horrible story. I know, it's only the first chapter, so give me a shot. Now it'd be greatly appreciated if you hit the review button and dropped me a line or two. Thanks a bunch. <strong>


	2. I'd Try

**Author's Notes: Well lovelies, here goes chapter two :) Hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>When we got back to the house Shannon gave us a quick tour of the place. It was beautiful, not too big or fancy, just right and had a homeyf feel. I really liked it, they had great taste.<p>

However, after the tour I took little Ben and we went up to his room so Matt and Shannon could catch up. Which also meant that Shannon wanted to know everything about him being expelled from Harvard, I didn't want to go through that again.

"Hey there Ben." I said to the giggling boy playing with a toy car. He was just so adorable. "Come here little man." Holding out my arms he laughed and crawled over to me. I sat him in my lap and we continued playing until I heard a car door slam.

Picking up Ben I brought him over to the window where I dark blonde haired man getting out of a black car and walking to the door. That must be Shannon's husband.

"Ready to go see Daddy?" I asked Ben and he reached out grabbing a lock of my hair and tugging on it. "Ow, Ben." He just laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

I walked us down the stairs just in tine to watch him and Matt exchange handshakes. "Finally made it across the pond then, did you?" The man said to Matt.

Matt just nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

Letting go of Matt's hand the man turned and looked at the crib which I assumed usually held Ben. "Where's Ben?"

That was my cue. Putting on a smile I went the rest of the way down the stairs. "Right here." He turned around and looked at me with wide eyes before turning to look at Shannon.

Shannon stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm. "Steve, this is my baby sister, Ariana. Ariana, this is Steve."

I smiled at him and he stepped forward grabbing my arm lightly before leaning in and placing a peck on my cheek. "Nice to meet you Ariana." He said pulling away with a smile. "Hey there Lord Ben." Giving me another quick smile he took Ben from my arms and walked back to his place next to the crib. "I've missed you." He cooed to the boy before placing a kiss on his face.

Shannon watched the two with adoration. I was happy for her, she got her lovely family. "Honey, you want some tea?" She said smiling at her husband.

Placing another kiss on Ben's head he looked at her. "Yeah, that'd be great."

She softly rubbed the back of Ben's head before starting to leave when Matt called out. "Tea, huh?" In a smart ass tone.

Shannon looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "Get over it." We both laughed.

"He's a good looking little geezer isn't he?" Steve said smiling at the both of us.

"Yeah, he's adorable." I told him stepping forward and playing with him. He reached for my hair but I pulled away in time. "Ah, not this time Ben." At that both of the men laughed. "I'm going to go help Shannon with tea." I told the two as I started walking away.

They began talking as I walked into the kitchen. Shannon was standing over the stove. "Hey, anything I can do Sis?" I asked as I leaned against the island counter.

She turned around a sent me a big grin. "No Ari, I'm fine." Before I knew what was happening she had me in her arms hugging me. "I'm really happy you're here Ari, really. I've missed you, and I'm so sorry for what I did." She was so close to crying I could practically feel it.

I pulled away and placed my hands on her shoulders making her look me in the eye. "I know Shannon. And I'm fine too. Look, I'm just fine. Don't worry about it. I love you, okay?" She gave me a watery smile before quickly turning and going back to the stove.

Turning around I wondered why and saw Matt standing in the entrance giving us a confused look. Shannon cleaned herself and turned around to look at Matt. "Where's Steve?"

He opened his mouth to answer when a tall man in a tan coat walked in. Who was he? Shannon didn't seem the happiest when she saw him. Throughout his whole entrance to the kitchen he was eyeing Matt before going to the fridge and pulling out a beer. Who was this? "Jesus Shannon, you look rough." He told my sister. What the hell?

Shannon didn't seem amused. "You're a funny guy, Pete." He laughed but Shannon didn't. Then he proceeded to put the beer in his mouth and take the cap off with his teeth. "Matt, this is Pete, Steve's brother. Pete, this is my brother Matt."

Pete eyed my brother again before taking his hand and shaking it. They exchanged what I think was pleasantries before Pete took Ben's arm and began singing something about West Ham. I sill don't think he noticed me.

Shannon quickly intervened and said something about taking Ben to bed. As she was walking away with him Pete waved to Ben. "See you later, Ben." He just seemed so arrogant. I don't know, something about him just, rubbed me wrong.

"I thought you were going to the match." That was when he finally noticed me. He turned his head away from Steve and was about to look away from me when he did a double take and his eyes widened a little bit in surprise before looking away like it was nothing.

He turned back to his brother with a grin on his face. "Well, technically, yes." He paused and shot a look back over to me. "But what happened is that me and the boys got into a bit of a drinking session last night." He shot another look at me before going back to his brother. "One thing led to another-"

"Let me guess, you've lost your wallet." Steve said like it was a normal occurrence.

Pete sent him a wink. "And me keys." After those words left his mouth a horn beeped. "Ah, there's a taxi outside." Pete watched his brother walk away before looking to Matt. "Top bloke, my brother." Then he turned and looked at me. "And you'd be?" He asked with a smirk.

Seriously? That's how he asks for my name. Fuck off. I just raised an eyebrow and he seemed to get the message turning back to my brother with a grin.

Taking a drink of his beer. "How are we, my colonial cousin?" He asked Marr.

Matt gave him a slightly confused look before shooting me a quick glance. "Fine, thanks."

A shit eating grin came onto Pete's face before he mocked Matt with his fake American accent. Then he proceeded to laugh until Steve came back into the kitchen walking past me to the stove, with Pete right behind him. "Hey bruv, you couldn't make a hundred could you?"

Steve wasn't really up for that. "How's piss off sound?"

"Ah fuck off. Come on." He said right behind him. Steve ignored him and started drinking his tea. A grin came onto Pete's face before he began to sing obnoxiously. "Get some drinks in" a few times before Steve stopped him telling him to shut up.

Then Steve looked over and walked to stand next to Matt. "Tell you what. I'll give you seventy, to take Matt here to the match."

Pete's face completely changed as he narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Oh fuck off, you're having a bubble." Steve nodded then looked over at me.

"Look, this is how it's going to go. I'm going to give you a hundred and seventy to take Ariana with you too." My eyes widened and I sent Steve a slight glare. Fuck that.

"Fuck off. You know I can't take the Yank and her to football." He said giving us both looks. Fine by me.

"Yeah you can." Steve told him giving each Matt and me a look. "And you're going to be on your best behavior. Do you understand?" Pete sighed then nodded giving up. Then he tried to snatch the money but Steve pulled it away. "Go on."

Pete still wasn't happy. "Well come on then." He snapped at Matt as he walked passed him. They all walked out of the room and I slowly followed behind, I really didn't want to go.

Then I heard Steve thank Matt saying they didn't get much time alone. So that's what this was about. When Pete was out the door Steve slammed it back shut and told him not to give the money to Pete. When I got there Steve pulled my coat off the rack and helped me put it on. "Cheers Ariana. It means a lot."

I smiled at him. "No problem." I heard Shannon start heading down the stairs and quickly slipped out of the door where Pete was standing outside. Rolling my eyes I looked away and heard him chuckle.

The door opened and Pete started walking away and I quickly followed. "Hurry up." He called over his shoulder at Matt who was still at the door. Bastard.

We continued walking a while until we were a safe distance away from the house and even Pete's walk was even pissing me off. He had a damn swagger that oozed arrogance. Then he turned around and stopped in front of Matt.

"Look man." He said looking over his shoulder and giving me a look. "I'm not being funny, but the last thing I want to do is take you two to the match with me." He shot me another look and I glared back at him. "So here's how it works." He told him turning back. "Give me fifty of the money and I'll go to football." He paused to look at me again. "You two can go see where Churchill took a tom, or whatever it is you Yanks do."

I shot him another glare as Matt looked at him slightly confused. "Tom?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

Pete gave him an exasperated look. "Tom. Like tomtit, shit. It's rhyming slang, like bees and honey for money." He then got a serious expression on his face and turned of Matt. "Or like I can say to you. Give me the fucking bees."

They continued to argue over who got the money and I didn't really give a shit. I just wanted to get out of the fucking cold. Matt tried to walk away and Pete got in the way and backed him into the wall, that's when I came back.

"Give me my fucking money." Pete said to Matt in his face. I stepped forward as a panicked look came over Matt's face.

"Cops." Matt yelled pointing off before trying to kick him. Trying, being the key word, Pete caught his foot and proceeded to make him feel stupider than he already did.

"Fucking stop Pete." I called to the man in front of me. I was getting tired of watching this shit.

He shot me a look. "What, don't want me dancing with your bruv?"

I shot him a glare then rolled my eyes. "Dance with my 'bruv', all you want. I just want out of the fucking cold."

Pete shot me a wink then kicked my brother's leg out from underneath him and he landed on the hard cement with a thump. Fucking prick. "Serves you right for fighting like a bleeding tart." He told him as he lied on the ground. "But try that again, and I will kick the shit outta you."

I could tell this wasn't serious so I let it go. "Yeah, the tom out of me. I get it." I rolled my eyes at my brother as Pete laughed and told him to get up. Then he helped him to his feet.

They then talked about how my brother wasn't a fighter and I was getting tired of this shit. "Let's fucking go already. Damn."

Pete looked over at me and laughed before looking back at Matt. "Fuck it. I will take you two with me." He then looked at Matt. "You might learn something."

A little glint arose in Matt's eye. "About soccer?" He asked.

Rolling my eyes I walked past the two men and started walking down the direction we were heading. "No mate, not about soccer. And for fucks sake, stop saying soccer." He snapped then I heard footsteps following behind me before they were right next to me. I looked over and there he was with his cocky smirk. "Come on, hurry up." He called back to my brother.

The whole time I just ignored what the two talked about until we were on the tube when Matt caught my attention. "Tell him Sis, that baseball is an amazing sport."

Looking over at him I shot him an 'are you crazy' look. "Baseball is for pansies. You know I hate it."

Pete laughed and slung an arm around my shoulder. "Cheers Ari." If Matt was able to get along with him, I guess I could give him a shot. He looked down at me and gave me a little wink before going back to the sports argument with my brother. I'd try.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is. Chapter two. Let me know what you all think please, would love the feedback. Thanks a bunch. <strong>


	3. Football

**Author's Notes: Alright again lovelies. Here would be my third chapter of this story. I really hope you guys like this, but I wouldn't know. No feedback. Lol. It doesn't matter though, as long as I have my story I'm happy. Thanks a bunch to those who have taken the time to read my story. You're the best. **

* * *

><p>We were laughing and talking about America, with Pete bashing it and Matt defending it. Me, I threw my two cents in for both sides.<p>

Then we came up upon a pub and Pete stopped us. "Look, we're sort of going into my place of business, right? Shut up until you're spoken to and you might have a better run at things." He told us, but mostly to Matt. "The only thing worse than a Yank around here is coppers and journalists."

Ah, I see. I smirked and shot Matt a look. Two of the three, maybe he ought to go become a cop after this.

He then gave a lecture which I paid no attention to as I tried to block the cold wind that was coming, so I walked around and stood behind Pete using him as a shield. "What happens at football stays at football." He told him and he nodded. Then he turned to me. "That goes for you too Ari."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, alright." Then I gave him a push toward the door.

He laughed at tucked me under his arm again. "Let's have some fun. It's football day!" Walking through the door he waited to make sure I was right behind him before making his way to one corner of the pub. "Aye, aye!" He called out and a group of guys cheered back.

We got to the table and he introduced Matt to the guys and he shook hands with them all. They seemed fine enough.

Then he grinned and pulled me over to him. "And this lovely young bird is Ariana." He told the boys who all grinned back and stood offering me their hands. I smiled back and said my pleasantries before taking the seat between Matt and Pete.

They all talked and joked around then went off on the whole 'Slang' thing again which made me roll my eyes. "Yeah, like struggle and grunt, for cunt." I winced and looked at Pete who was shaking his head.

"Hey now mates. We've got a lady in our presence. Watch your tongue men." They laughed and all teased Swill for a moment until another voice broke in.

"Like septic tank for Yank." I looked behind me and a man in a very light blue, nearly white coat swaggered up.

"Bovver." Pete said getting up and hugging the man. He then stood behind us and pointed out Matt. "This is Matt, Shannon's brother." Matt said hi and tried to offer his hand but he looked away like he was too good. What the fuck. The guys all laughed and cheered.

"Mate, he's practically family." Pete said to the guy. He just held out his arms as if saying, 'and?'. They all laughed again as Pete flopped back down in his seat. "Bov's a miserable cunt, but we love him dearly, don't we?" The guys all gave their own opinions and had another laugh.

Ike called Matt's name and we looked. "Grab these last two pints would you?" He got up saying sure and Dave called out an order for salted peanuts and I laughed.

Pete sat back up and wrapped his arm around my neck making Bovver eye me. "Well, from your reaction to Matt, I say that we don't even need to introduce you to our dear Ariana." Laughing he pulled me closer and patted my arm.

Bovver eyed me and looked like he was debating on introducing himself or not. Not won over as he took a seat next to me and leaned close to Pete. "What's with all this fucking babysitting? You know we had a meet set up today." I was confused at this. A meet? What the hell's that?

They continued going on arguing for a moment when Bovver brought me up. "And a fucking girl Pete. What the fucks are you thinking, mate?"

I glared at pulled away from Pete sitting up and getting in Bovver's face. "Hey, hey, hey. No girl bashing. I'm a big girl, and this, 'fucking girl', can take care of herself. Got it?"

The guys around the table cheered me on and I felt a light blush come onto my face. Pete laughed and leaned closer as well. "You let me worry about all this, alright boys?"

Matt came back and Bovver walked away going to the bar. Damn, must really hate American's. I turned back around and heard Pete telling the boys the Karate Kid was based off of my brother. I had to try my best not to laugh. Then Swill called him out on it and caught him. "You're lying already. You've been here fucking five minutes and you're lying." Then they all started laughing and I rolled my eyes as they all started slamming their drinks, my brother included.

After ten minutes Pete leaned over and held out his cup to me. "Would you like a drink Ana?" I raised an eyebrow, and shook my head. Ana? "No? Fine then, fuck you." He said laughing. "More for me."

I laughed and looked around the pub trying to find anyone to talk to. Then I saw Bovver sitting alone over at a table and picked up a cup full of beer and heading his way ignoring the call from Pete behind me. He watched me the whole way with slightly narrowed eyes and when I got to him he didn't say anything.

I held out the drink and placed it on the table. "I come in peace."

Bovver's lip twitched then he looked at the beer before nodding at the seat next to him. I smiled and sat down. "What do you want?" He asked getting straight to the point.

I shook my head. "I don't want anything. Just for you not to hate me without reason," I told him. People hating me wasn't a problem. People hating me for no reason, I didn't like.

Eyeing me he seemed to mull it over for a moment. "Alright." He said lifting the beer and taking a drink.

"Alright?" I asked slightly confused.

Putting his beer down he looked at me with a smirk. "Alright. I won't hate you."

I smiled at him. But I knew from the tiny bit of extra emphasis he put on 'you' that he wasn't going to lighten up on my brother. "Thanks."

He gave me a single nod and I went back over to the table full of guys where Pete gave me a strange look. "Alright?"

I nodded and looked at the shot that was placed in front of him. With a smirk I reached out and picked it up and downed it. The burn of the alcohol made me want to make a face but I hid it. His facial expression didn't change but there was a light twitch of his lips showing his amusement. Then he slid another over to me. I raised an eyebrow at the challenge before picking it up and knocking it back as well.

Finally he gave me a smile and picked up his beer raising it towards me as if a doing a toast. "Cheers." He said before downing all its contents.

Shaking my head at him I turned to the rest of the boys. It was only a little while longer before Bovver made his way over and was sitting next to Keith. The boys were getting pretty rowdy and drinking, spilling their beer all over the place. It was pretty intense.

Before long Bovver and some other guy were up on a table singing songs with the crowd gathered around them and cheering them on, or singing along with them. My brother and Pete were in the crowd with the rest of the guys. I stayed back at the table not wanting to get in the middle of all that.

Noticing that I was alone a girl came over to me and sat down. "Hi." I said to her giving her a somewhat strange look I'm sure. I was a little confused as of why she was here.

"Hi." She said back giving me a slight nod. She then reached out and picked up one of the shot glasses before knocking it back. "So, which one you with?" She asked eyeing me. The tone she used definitely made me not feel welcome.

"Uh, well, technically, I guess that'd be Pete." I said a little intimidated. I was out of my element here. American bitches I could deal with, I didn't know how these European women were. She shot a look over to the crowd before looking back at me with a scoff.

"Oh fuck off. Pete doesn't do girlfriends, love." She said with a bitter laugh.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I told her looking around for a way to get out of here. "I came here with him. Me and my brother."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you Yanks did it. But don't fuck with them. Got it?" She got close to my face and I could practically taste the alcohol oozing off of her. "Nice chat." She said patting me on the cheek and walking off. I watched her disappear into the crowd and frowned. What the hell was that?

* * *

><p>After a little while the guys came over and told me it was time to head to the match. I nodded and couldn't get what the girl had said out of my head. What the hell was her problem? We didn't do anything.<p>

We were walking out the door when Bovver went and pushed my brother out of the way and I rolled my eyes. Matt gave his back a somewhat worried look before turning to Pete. "Hey Pete. I think me and Ari should head home. I'm not feeling so hot, jet lag."

What? I was just getting into this whole idea. The guys got me pumped after telling me everything there was about football. Pete shot him a look and wrapped his arm around his neck. "Ah fuck off. You're not missing the game." He then looked over at me. "You're the one who wanted to learn about soccer." Then he reached over and patted my arm. "And I'm pretty sure Ari, here doesn't want to go home. Right, love?"

I shook my head. "Nah."

He nodded then let go of Matt starting the chant of 'I'm forever blowing bubbles." The rest of the way there Dave sort of took me under his wing. Letting me know all the important things about football, and what to expect at the match.

It was nice. Bovver even threw in his few words of wisdom when he thought needed. I was actually happy that he wasn't giving me the cold shoulder as well.

Arriving at the stadium I was surprised to see all the people and the police everywhere. There were police at all entrances and all around the building, there were also security cameras all along the building. Wow.

Pete nodded me over to him when we got to the entrance after having Matt go through and Dave told me to go over to him. "Alright?" He asked and I nodded. Giving me a smile he pulled the collar of my coat up. "Keep your head down, alright?" I did as he told and he lightly pushed me through the entrance. Matt was waiting for us on the other side.

Pete put his hand on my back and guided me the way to the field. There were so many people and the excitement radiating off of them was getting me pumped. It was amazing. "Sweet innit?" I heard Pete say behind me to Matt. I agreed.

He led us down to the front where we were sitting. I was between my brother and Dave, Dave telling me what was going on every second. His commentary was hilarious.

At one point in the game I saw Bovver walk off but didn't think anything of it and continued to watch. It was an amazing sport, I loved it. Every aspect of it just got my heart pumping and made me feel so excited.

Then we made a goal and our crowd went wild. Pete started yelling and pulled Matt into a hug and Dave turned to me picking me off the ground cheering. It was so exhilarating, I laughed and cheered along with them. When Dave put me back on my feet he placed a kiss on my cheek. "Sorry about that love."

I shook my head. 'No problem."

Then Swill stood up and started pointing across the field. "It's fucking Bovver. Look, he's over there!" He yelled and we all stood looking across.

There he was calling out a group of guys yelling. I don't know what he was saying, but judging from the way the people he was yelling at, he was saying some not so nice things. The boys were all cheering him on and when he was being drug off the field by some men they cheered even louder. They were so proud of him I couldn't help but laugh. It was pretty intense.

After the game Pete pulled me over to him and tucked me under his arm. "So love. How was your first football match? Matt seemed to enjoy it."

I looked up at him with what was probably the biggest grin ever. He had to guide me since I wasn't watching where I was going, pulling me out of the way of a large man he laughed. "It was fucking amazing. I think I'm in love."

He laughed and nodded with me. "Yeah, it's beautiful innit?" I couldn't agree more. I was hooked, I knew it from that point on. I was in love with football.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, thanks a bunch. Hope you all like this chapter. Much love, SPNP. <strong>


	4. Post Match Beatdown

**AN: Thanks to all who are reading this. But I'd really like to thank****for being my first and only reviewer! Thanks girl, you're the best. I'm sorry, not really much Pete/Ari love here. But soon, alright. Just hang with me. Much love, SPNP. **

* * *

><p>When we got out of the stadium Bovver was standing over next to a little brick wall. One of the boys pointed him out and we made our way over there.<p>

While they were all doing their little talking session I pulled Matt over to the side. "We should probably head out Bro. Shannon will have a cow and we should let them celebrate."

He nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking that too."

The boys started to get a little rowdy and I was confused as to why. Maybe they were eager to drink. I don't know. "Let's get 'em." One called out as they started heading to a gate beside us.

When they started walking off I patted Matt on the arm. "Maybe we should get going home." He called out to them. They stopped and Pete turned around looking us over.

He came over and put his hand on my arm as he talked to Matt. "Yeah. You know where you're going? Back to Shannon's."

Matt nodded and pointed in the direction we came to the match. "Yeah, Bank station. Right?"

"Yeah." He said then looked me over before turning back to Matt again. "But keep your heads down. Alright? Bloody Birmingham lot will be on the tube." He told us. I wasn't quite sure what to make of that.

Matt nodded along with everything he was saying. "Alright, we'll manage."

He gave me one last look over as Bovver made a comment on Matt. "Don't get on the East Ham." He rubbed my arm lightly. "Alright love?" He asked as he pulled my collar back up to cover part of my face. I must have been giving him a confused look, I sure felt confused. I gave him a little smile telling him I was fine. He didn't see to believe me but the boys were getting impatient. "If you see any trouble, turn around and walk the other way."

Matt put his hand on my back and started guiding me away as he waved Pete off. "Yeah, don't worry."

Pete gave us one last nod before turning to the boys. "Let's go, eh?"

On the walk back to the tube we talked about football and all the excitement. But then I brought up Pete. "What was Pete and the guys talking about back there?" I asked.

Matt looked over at me and shook his head. "I'm not really sure Ari. He didn't tell me much."

Hm. I couldn't help but wonder what his whole business was about. It just seemed a little on the dodgy side.

We were about to walk through a little alley way when a glass bottle smashed right next to my head on the brick wall. A piece even flew off and cut my cheek. "Shit." I yelled.

Matt turned around and looked before pushing my back and telling me to run. Without looking back I did as he said and he was right next to me.

They chased us out of one alley way and into the next. We were running when out of nowhere a guy jumped out and rammed Matt into the wall. Matt yelled out and told me to run, but before I could get anywhere one of the guys chasing us grabbed me and held me tight in his arms.

I tried my hardest to break his grip but it was useless. He just laughed in my ear and I felt sick to my stomach. What was going to happen? It just so happened that the guy was the leader as he had to hand me off to another so he could turn on Matt.

"Look. We don't want any trouble!" Matt called out looking helplessly from one guy to the next. I felt as helpless as he looked.

"A fucking Yank." The leader yelled glaring him in the face. "Why's a Yank running with the GSE?"

"I don't know anything about the GSE." Matt said looking at me. It was hard to look at him. "We're just tourist." He told them.

The guys laughed at that as the leader began unzipping his coat. "Is that right? In that case why don't we leave you with a proper souvenir." I really didn't like the sound of that so I started thrashing around in the guys arm and swung my leg back catching him in the shin.

He cursed and slammed me into the wall and a sharp pain shot through my jaw where it connected with the wall. "Fucking cunt." He rasped in my ear.

The lead guy ignored what went on with us and pulled out a credit card and shoved it in my brothers mouth. "I bet the major gave out his fair share of Chelsea grins back when the GSE weren't so sloppy to leave one of their own behind." I was feeling sick again. What the fuck was he going to do?

I began thrashing around again and the guy pushed me up against the wall so I couldn't move, standing behind me. "Don't move again you fucking bitch." He breathed in my ear.

At that moment I saw Pete run up and head butt the guy off of my brother and the guy dropped to the ground. "We don't leave our mates behind." He yelled at the guy and grabbed my brother pulling him out of the line of fire.

The guy was still holding me against the wall and pressing me even harder in anticipation. A moment later he was thrown off of me and Ike was standing there punching him. Then he bent him over and elbowed him in the back making him drop to the ground.

Ike pushed me over to Pete who was checking on Matt making sure he was okay as the fight still raged on. When he saw me and the state I was in his eyes widened and a glint arose. He pulled me over and lightly pressed me against the wall to look at my face. "Fuck. The bloody bastards." He said.

I smirked at him. "Hey, I'm fine. I'm a big girl. Remember, this 'fucking girl' can take care of herself." I told him and he gave me a small smile while shaking his head.

"You damn crazy bird." He called me as he lightly touched my jaw and I tried not to flinch away from him. It hurt like a bitch.

Then out of nowhere the small little white guy ran up and sucker punched Dave in the face. What the hell? Then he turned and started running away. "Ah, he's getting away." Dave yelled and they all started after him.

"Down this side." Pete said to us and we ran after him as well as Ike called out saying he would get the van.

When we got out of the alley the guy was no where to be seen. Dave was bent over with his hands on his knees breathing pretty heavily. The rest of the other guys seemed to be a little on the tired side as well. "I'm getting too old for this." He said and I laughed. "Seriously, I could use a beer and a lie down."

Ike then pulled up in a van and everyone let out their little cheers for the guy. I laughed along with them.

We walked over and got into the car as they talked about whose round it'd be when we got back to the Abbey. Of course, everyone knew it was going to be Dave's. I was going to go hop in the back with the rest of the guys when Pete grabbed my arm and had me hop in front between him and Ike.

When I slid in Ike looked over and gave me a little smile. "Hey, I want to thank you for earlier."

He smiled again and nodded. "My pleasure."

We were all in and pulling out when the little guy who punched Dave ran out and threw a large rock at the window. As soon as the rock left his hand Pete had my head covered and me ducking. "Fuck off!" The guy yelled then took off running again.

They all jumped out of the car and started chasing after the guy. I didn't know what to do so I slowly got out and walked to see what was going on. Just as I got there, I watched a bottle get broke over Ike's head. From the looks of it Matt was pretty terrified and trying to get Pete to leave.

I got a little bit closer and saw that thre were a whole bunch of guys down the tunnel. Holy shit. They were going to fight them? "Come on then!" Pete yelled before he and the rest of the guys started charging them and began fighting. Fucking A. I didn't know what to do.

One of the guys noticed me and started making his way over to me with a bloody smirk, and blood dripping from a cut on his eyebrow. "'Ello there love." He called out to me. I panicked and was going to start running when he reached out and grabbed me around the waist. "Don't run away from me you little bitch." He ground out.

I pulled the same move and kicked him in the shin and he let go. I turned around and then kicked him in the balls. He dropped to a bent over position and I took the opening and kneed him in the head, I must have hit a good spot because he dropped over knocked out.

A large crowd ran from the other side of the tunnel and I backed up to stand next to the knocked out figure as Bovver's raid fought the guys. After only a little amount of time they were running. I felt proud of them for some reason. I know, most would feel that it was stupid and reckless, believe me, I thought that too, but I still felt proud.

They were all laughing and joking around. Especially about my brother's fighting tact. They all thought that it was a bit gay, and, to be truthful, I thought it was too. He went in with his head down and just sort of started swinging wildly. If it weren't a serious moment at the time I probably would have laughed my ass off.

Pete then looked up and noticed me standing over by myself. He smiled and made his way over, with all the guys following behind him. They all looked a little beat up, especially Ike with all the blood on the side of his head from the bottle.

When they got to me Pete looked down and saw the guy knocked out at my feet and rose an eyebrow. "You're doings?" He asked looking back up at me.

I felt a little blush rise up my neck and I nodded. "Uh, yeah. He came after me, and I don't know. I just kind of went from instinct." I told him looking back down at the guy who was still out.

He smirked and the rest came up and looked at him. "Bloody hell, love. You do this?" Swill asked walking up and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I nodded. "Well fucking done." The other guys looked down and saw the guy and laughed along and congratulated me as well.

"For fucks sake. Let's go get a beer." Dave called out looking around at us. "My round." Everyone laughed and we made our way back to the van.

Back at the pub the guys were all drinking, and even harder than before the game. It seemed that they were pretty intent on getting completely trashed. They hadn't even cleaned themselves up, with blood and wounds still showing brightly on their bodies.

I sighed and stood up going to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and was surprised at my own appearance. On my cheek bone there was a slight cut that was scabbing over from the broken glass. But on my jaw, there was a purple bruise and it went up into my cheek. Holy shit. Shannon's not going to be happy.

Turning on the water I washed the dirt off of my face and dried it off. Picking up more paper towels I decided to go clean up some of the boys. Starting with Ike.

I went out and back to the table with a handful of paper towels. Some dry and some wet, they all gave me strange looks as I made my way over to sit next to Ike. He looked down at me and eyed the paper towels. "Hello love. Lost?" He asked.

Rolling my eyes I picked up a wet paper towel. "I'm going to clean up your cut." I told him. He gave me a little smile and nodded turning his head so I would have better access to it. "This might hurt a little." I told him and he just laughed.

"Probably not as much as when I got it." He said. That was probably true.

I cleaned it up so that there was only the gash and no more blood oozing from it. "There you go." I told him patting his arm.

He picked up his beer and took a large swig. "Thanks love."

It was nice to feel appreciated for doing something. The rest weren't really bad, but I decided to fix my brother up a little bit. With a smile I walked over and stood between him and Pete. "Your turn."

Looking up at me he shook his head. "Come on Ari. I'm fine." He said. He probably just felt tough with it or something.

Whatever the reason I just rose an eyebrow and started cleaning his nose and lip up anyway. At that Pete just laughed. "Well done today you two." There was a tinge of pride in his voice. "For a couple of Yanks."

I turned around and smacked him in the chest pretty hard with a resounding thump. The guys around the table all laughed, Bovver even had a smirk on his face. "This Yank will kick your ass." I told him going back to fixing up Matt.

The guys then oohed and laughed teasing Pete. "Oi love?" I looked over at Dave who had called out to me. "Really, you did swell today. Not many birds can run around with the GSE."

Smiling at Dave I felt a little blush rise up on my neck. "Thanks Dave."

He smiled and stood up picking up his drink. "To the Yanks." All of the other guys did as well, except for Bovver who sat back in his seat and sipped on his beer. They all clanked their cups together and downed their beer.

I was going to go sit in the far corner by Keith but Pete caught my arm and patted the very small space between him and Bovver. "Sit with us Ana."

Looking over him I shot Bovver a look and he gave a little head nod, letting me know it was okay. "Alright." I rolled my eyes at him when he wouldn't even move so I had to practically crawl over him to get to the seat. Swill let out a laugh and called out something a little on the vulgar side.

"Shut up." I told him as I took my seat and he just laughed.

The rest of the night I spent talking with the boys and getting to know them a bit more. Also I learned a bit more about football. They had also mentioned that they were the GSE, but didn't give much more than that. It wasn't much help since I'd already figured out that much on my own.

Pete looked over to me when it was starting to get dark and smiled before looking back to Matt. "You two can stay with me tonight." He said and I nodded. I guess, it'd be pretty bad if we showed back up to Shannon's this late and looking like this. She'd have a fucking cow.

I sat back and leaned against the back rest of the booth. I could feel my body getting tired as I my eyes started to droop a bit. With a sigh I let my head fall to the side and it connected with something. I looked over and saw that it was Bovver's shoulder. He didn't even seem to notice. Maybe I'd just rest my eyes for a moment.

"Ari." A voice called but I just ignored it. "Ari." It called again and I groaned. "Ana, love, wake up." The voice said again and I opened my eyes to see Pete standing over me. "Hello there. We're heading back to my place." He told me.

Looking over at my pillow I saw that it was still Bovver's shoulder and that I now had a large puffy coat over me and noticed that it was Ike's. I sat up and took my head from Bovver and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry."

He just gave a nod of his head. I didn't really know what that meant but I wasn't going to put much thought into it.

Pete took my arm and helped me stand up. I grabbed the coat before it could fall to the ground and walked out to stand next to Matt. Looking around for Ike I couldn't see him. "Where's Ike?" I asked the group and they nodded over to the bar where he was getting a couple pints.

Ah. He came back and put them on the table before looking at me. I smiled at him and handed him back his coat. "Thanks Ike." I told him and he just nodded tossing the coat onto one of the chairs.

"Alright boys." Pete called out and they all looked up at him. "We're off." He smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me toward him. I could smell the alcohol on him. Matt didn't seem to be doing so well, he was staggering and it was actually a sort of funny site.

Pete however, I know for a fact he'd drunk just as much as the other boys, but he seemed to be the least drunk. When we got outside I was thankful for the arm Pete had wrapped around me. It was freezing out here. "Holy fuck." I said and pressed myself tighter to Pete and he laughed.

"What's wrong love?" He asked as we watched Matt stumble around in front of us.

I looked up at him and he pulled me out of the way of a pole. "It's fucking cold." He laughed at my answer.

"Don't worry. Only another ten minutes." Damn.

When we finally got to the apartment Pete let us in and I was thankful. It was so warm compared to outside. What I noticed though was that there was only one bedroom and one couch. Where the hell would we all sleep?

"Hey Pete." I called out and he turned to look at me. "You don't happen to have a secret room do you?" I asked as my brother flopped down on the couch and kicked off his shoes curling into a ball. He laughed at me, or maybe it was my brother and shook his head.

"Sorry love. No hidden room here." He nodded to his bedroom. "Only mine."

Frowning at his answer I looked to see my brother already passed out. Damn. Oh wells. "Okay, well, got any extra blankets?"

He nodded and pointed to a small closet. I walked over and pulled out all the extra blankets, being a small amount of three. Walking back over to the couch where Matt was I threw one over him before laying one on the ground next to him. Then I laid down and covered myself up.

Looking up I saw Pete standing there watching me with an amused look. "That's how you're going to sleep?" He asked. I nodded and he let out a little chuckle and walked to his room. "Alright then."

A moment later he walked out with a pillow and tossed it beside my head. "Thanks." I called out to him as he turned around and walked back to his room. He didn't say anything but threw his arm up in the air in a sad attempt of a wave.

Rolling over I pulled the pillow under my head and sighed. Today was great and scary all in one. But to be completely truthful, that rush from the fight they had today made me feel alive. It was a great feeling. And I had a hunch, that if I were to spend more time with this group that that wouldn't be the only time I'd witness something like that.


	5. The Morning After

**Well lovelies. Here's another chapter. **

* * *

><p>Upon waking up the next morning I sat up and looked around seeing that neither of the boys were up yet. My back was aching and my head was throbbing lightly, not too bad though. Getting up I made my way to the bathroom and did my business.<p>

As I was washing my hands I looked up and had to keep myself from gasping. The little gash on my face from the glass was bleeding from where the scab was ripped off and it was red all around it. Then there was the bruise on my jaw that had spread up my whole cheek. It had turned a darker shade of purple and you could see little scratches along the jaw line. Damn. Shannon's going to flip.

I went out and saw that the guys were up. Matt was now sitting up and drinking from a large water bottle and Pete was standing in the middle of the living room. I couldn't see Pete's face because his back was to me, but my brother's was bruised pretty badly.

Matt looked up at me and I saw his eyes widen a moment before my attention drifted to Pete as he turned around. When he saw my face he winced lightly. "Fuck. That looks like it stings."

I laughed and nodded my head. "Yeah a little bit."

Shaking his head he jerked his head toward the kitchen. "Let's go wash that up."

I let him lead the way and when we got there he dug in a cabinet and pulled out some aspirin and alcohol to clean the wound. Sighing I walked over and leaned against the counter next to him.

He pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and handed it to me with the aspirin. I took the pill and turned back to him. He eyed my cheek a moment before grabbing a napkin and pouring some of the alcohol on it. "Alright Ana. This is going to hurt." He told me honestly as he began raising the napkin to my face.

The stinging was intense but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I felt like jerking away but I held my ground, even when he would swipe at the cut. Finally, he removed the napkin and examined his work.

With a little smirk he gave a nod. Then his eyes met mine and he raised an eyebrow. "You're a tough little bird. You know that?" He told me.

"So I've heard." It was one of the main things I heard last night. Apparently all the guys were proud of how I handled the situation.

Frowning at me he pushed me out to the living room playfully. "Go pick up your bed. We're leaving."

I went out and picked up my blankets and folded them, putting them in a pile at the end of the couch. Matt folded his as well and placed it on top of mine before turning to me. "How are you feeling Ariana?"

Sighing I sat done on the couch next to him and looked around. "Honestly? It hurts like a bitch. But, I'm tough, I can handle this Matt."

He nodded. "I know."

Smiling I leaned over and hugged him lightly. "How are you feeling? Combine the ass kicking and drinking session. I'd say, like shit." I predicted as I looked up into his face.

He let a little smile cross his face before nodding. I laughed at him and Pete came out of his room, dressed for the day. He looked us over and gave a little chuckle. "Alright mates, time to go."

Matt and I hurried to get our shoes on as Pete started making his way to the door. I picked my jacket up off the back of the couch and put it on as I made my way over to him. "We heading back to Shannon's?" I asked him and he nodded looking back into the apartment.

Finally Matt caught up and Pete locked the door leading the way out of the building. It was sort of nice out. A little bit on the chilly side, but nice none the less. We talked and recalled moments from the day before, mostly of the football match and the fight afterwards.

Before long we arrived at this little stand that Pete stopped at and picked up a paper. We'd already ordered our drinks and now Pete was getting upset at the headline. It was about the fights. "Fucking journos." He called out and caught our attention. "Look at this. West Ham wins three nil in a blinding performance and our little scrap makes the headline." He shook his head and looked at the paper in disgust. "Bloody muckrakers."

They exchanged a few words about the heading as I waited for our drinks. When we finally got them I thanked the lady gave her the money before balancing all three drinks and making my way to the guys.

When I got to them with the drinks Pete was just telling my brother how clueless us 'Yanks' are. I rolled my eyes but didn't really mind it anymore as I handed him his drink. "Thanks love."

I nodded and then handed Matt his. "No problem." We then started making our way down the street. "So, what'd I miss?" I asked.

Pete brought his drink up to his lips and took a sip before looking over at me. "Not much. Maybe I'll tell you later." He told me with a smirk and I rolled my eyes at the man before pushing him, which barely made him step out of time.

Laughing at me he looked back over to Matt who was chuckling as well. Excuse me if I'm a girl.

"Anyway. West Ham's football is mediocre. But our firm is top notch and everyone knows it." He was walking with his little swagger again I couldn't help but notice that the cockiness to it wasn't so bad anymore. "The GSE. Green Street Elite. Arsenal, great football, shit firm, the Gooners." Okay, what the hell's a firm?

"What the hell is a firm?" I asked and we stopped in the middle of the street as Pete looked over at me. He seemed as if he were debating to tell me or not, but he'd decided to with a sigh.

Matt pulled out a cigarette and lit it as we started walking again. "We're firms love. Every football team has one, maybe two. We do what you saw yesterday." He gave me the short and sweet description which still left me a little confused but I didn't mention it.

"Okay." I nodded and he still looked over at me. "Continue."

He let out a little laugh before picking up where he left off. "Right, then Tottenham, shit football, and shit firm. The Yids they're called." He got a cocky grin on his face before shooting us a look. "I actually put their main lad through a phone booth window the other day." I remember that, yesterday, when we came in there was the overturned phone booth.

"That was you." I said laughing and he turned to give me a wink. He was certainly proud of himself.

Matt flipped through the paper that he'd grabbed from the stand before speaking. "What about Millwall?"

Pete nodded and looked to the sky for a moment. "Ah Millwall. Where to even fucking begin with Millwall. Millwall and West Ham's firms hate each other more than any other firms by far."

Ah that must be a pretty big deal then when they fight. "Sort of like the Yankees and the Red Sox."

"More like the Israelis and the Palestinians" Pete corrected and Matt let out a little laugh. "We haven't played Millwall in ten years. Their top boy's Tommy Hatcher, horrible old cunt." He informed us then let out a slight sigh. "Back in the Major's day, Tommy's son was killed in a scrap. After that, he went completely mental, lost the plot." I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the man though, losing a son would be horrible. I don't know what I'd do in that situation.

I sighed and tried my best to block out what they were talking about. I didn't really feel up to hearing too much more about the firms at the time. That was enough for me. They'd talked about it and I just let my thoughts wander. I'd even decided to think of how Shannon would react when she saw us, for some reason that did the trick.

When we'd got on the tube they were still talking about it. I wasn't really up to it still, but I'd listened in. I was standing next to Pete and he and Matt were sitting. They'd tried giving me their seats but I refused. I felt like standing.

After a little while a woman came to stand next to me and she gave me a smile. "Hi." She said.

I smiled back with a nod. "Hello."

Pete looked up and saw her, he then stood up himself. "Here you are love, sit down." He told her and she looked at me. I gave her a nod and she took the seat.

"Thank you." She told him.

"It's alright." He was now standing slightly in front of me and Matt had stood up as well.

Matt was now looking at Pete. "Look, Pete, I don't know how to thank you for what you did." He said and Pete just crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Don't give another thought. Yesterday was a good result for us. We had a laugh, we had a few pints. Cheered on the mighty Hammers. We was completely outnumbered, but we stood by our mates and we stood our ground, no matter what happened. That's what it's all about."

Matt was now looking at Pete with admiration in his eyes. I felt it too, but definitely not as strong as Matt. "I love this and all." I said and Pete turned to look at me with a grin. "But, can we talk about something else for a little while?"

He nodded. "Sure. What about?"

Shaking my head I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know?"

He and Matt both laughed at me. "Alright then. So what is it you want to do while you're here, out of the dreaded States?"

I felt a little frown come to my face as I thought. I wasn't exactly sure. "I don't really know. I guess I just sort of wanted to check everything out. Get a feel of someplace different. I don't know, I just wanted experience something different."

Pete nodded, in what I think was approval of my answer. "Alright. How do you plan on doing this, 'experiencing'?"

I didn't know that either. Then I let a smirk come to my face as a thought popped in my head. "What better way than to have a living, breathing, member of the land show me around?" I asked as I gave him a pointed look.

Matt was laughing and Pete had a smirk on his face. "Is that so?"

"I'll buy you a pint." I tried bribing which caused both boys to laugh.

"Maybe love." The tube then pulled up to the station and Matt exited first. "After you." Pete said placing a hand on my back and guiding me through the doors.

We talked about little random things as we made our way back to Shannon and Steve's. I was just trying to keep my mind off of the possible reactions they may have. I'd gotten my fair share of strange looks today.

As we were walking up the drive way I fell back behind Pete and slowed my pace. "Alright love?" Pete asked when he noticed.

I gave him a weak smile and nodded. Raising an eyebrow, I knew he didn't believe me. "I'm a little worried."

He smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "It's alright love. If anything, it won't be you they're angry with." I let out another deep breath and ducked behind Pete as Matt buzzed us in.

I peeked around Pete as Steve came to the door, before he even opened it I saw him eyeing Matt. Finally he opened the door and instantly grabbed Matt's face. "Look at the fucking state of him." He said in an angry voice as he pulled Matt inside. Matt looked like he tried to pull away but Steve wasn't letting go.

Pete went in and I followed right behind him. I really didn't want him to see me now. "Now don't fucking start, alright." Pete said to his brother as he leaned around me and shut the door.

By now we were standing next to the stairwell and I was still behind Pete, Steve still hadn't even looked at me because he was so worked up over Matt. "What did I say to you? I said to you one simple thing, no trouble."

With that he turned back around to check Matt over again. "It had nothing to do with me. He's walking home, he gets jumped. Bruv, he's lucky we was there."

Steve turned and glared at him and then noticed me behind Pete but I ducked my head to hide my face. "Yeah, that's right. You're a real hero ain't you, mate."

I could feel the atmosphere changing. "And you saw the whole thing from your sofa, did you. You concentrate on your family, and leave my business to me."

Steve turned on him then and started getting in his face. I decided it was time to get away. I moved and went to stand next to Matt who was watching the situation. I didn't know what to think. It was all going too fast for me and everything was jumbled in my head.

Steve started saying stuff about their mom and dad and that was when Shannon came down the stairs and Matt looked at her. "Oh my god, Matt. What happened?" She screeched then started glaring at Pete, I knew she'd one hundred percent blame him.

It was then that Steve really looked at me and a glint arose in his eye. He was pissed. "Shannon. I'm fine." Matt said then shot a side glance at me.

Shannon looked over at me and her eyes widened as she stepped forward and grabbed my uninjured side. "Oh my god Ariana." I could see her eyes starting to water as she kept looking over my face, it was like she couldn't believe it.

"Pete, can't you see what you're doing to this family?" Steve said with a glare at Pete.

A glare came right on to Pete's own face as he looked him straight back in the eye. "All I see is a scared old man."

That was it. Steve snapped and he lunged at Pete slamming him up against the wall. "Don't talk to me like that!" He screamed in his face. Pete didn't do anything, just took it.

Matt jumped in and grabbed Steve's back. "Get off of him. You've got the wrong idea." Matt tried to reason and Steve turned on him. It was like he didn't even see what was going on as he slammed him into a wall as well. He had him by the throat and I instantly jumped in before anyone could think.

"Get your fucking hands off me." Steve was growled in his face. I grabbed his arm and tried pulling him off. What he did surprised everyone in the whole house I think. He shoved Matt away, and I don't know if he thought it was Pete or what. My mind was on overdrive as he grabbed me and flipped me around slamming me twice as hard against the wall and bringing his hand up as if to hit me.

Shannon was at his side and screaming. Matt was too shocked to do anything and was standing by the door. If it weren't for Pete, I'd probably have been hit. Pete jumped in and pushed Steve out of the way before grabbing me and pushing me behind him. He blocked me from view as Steve started pushing Pete toward the door and me along with him. "Get out. Get the fuck out!" He screamed pushing us out the door and slamming it behind us.

I was too shocked. I didn't even know what to do. Pete wrapped his arm around me and was rubbing my arm. Matt was down the road a bit waiting for us. A couple steps later the door opened and there was Shannon standing at the door with tears running down her face. "Ari. He's sorry. I'm so sorry. Please." She called out. I couldn't even look back at the house. It was hard. I shook my head and turned around, walking away from the house.

My vision was blurring over as tears tried to escape. I felt Pete's hand start to rub a little softer and I was glad he was doing that. I probably would have fallen apart if he weren't there.

When we got to Matt we didn't say anything and just continued walking. It was a while when Pete stopped us and looked at Matt. "That wasn't the smartest of moves. But thanks, yeah?" He then looked down at me and gave a little smile. I think that he was a little worried though, there was a glint in his eye that said so.

Matt was looking at us and nodded to Pete's words. "I'm sorry." I said to them. Maybe if I didn't jump in things would have worked out.

Pete squeezed me to him lightly and gave me another smile. "Don't be. You were just protecting your big brother. It was instinct love." It was honestly, I just jumped in without any thought. He sighed and ran his hand down my arm absent mindedly. And for some weird reason it was leaving these tingles in its wake that made my stomach feel like it was inhabited by butterflies. "Fancy a pint?" He asked Matt.

Matt winced and shook his head. "Nah."

Pete wouldn't take that for an answer. "Oh come on. You're the one who has to buy the bleeding thing." He said as he started walking us away from Matt who was back watching us walk away. He laughed and came to catch up with us.

Pete's hand didn't run up my arm like it was before. It was now just resting across my shoulders comfortably. But, there was still the tingling and butterflies in my stomach. What the hell did that mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Alright. Here would be my fifth chapter of my Green Street story. I would really like to thank all who read and like it. <strong>


End file.
